of Dreams and Journeys
by DigiKouichi
Summary: Sora awakens to find himself injured and onborad the Gummie Ship Galbana. the crew decides to help him find his way home.but will he survive this crazy crew? a monkey-tailed theif, a not so quiet mime, a stern and tuff pink haird captain and more.
1. Prologue: Drifting

A/n

Welcome to my fanfic! Thanks for taking out time to read it! I came up with this story after watching several scenes from KH3D (don't worry there aren't any spoilers here.). After watching the KH3D scenes, a few fanfic ideas popped up into my head and all of them were linked together so I started to write. However besides these few scenes I have no idea where this story is going…I don't even know what the full plot is… but please still give it read!

_**DISCLAMER: **_ the Kingdom hearts belongs to Walt Disney and Square Enix. All I own is…uh this writing.

Prologue: Drifting...

* * *

"_Are you really going?" someone asked him._

"_yeah." he replied._

"_Will you be ok by yourself?" another voice asked._

"_Yeah, I'll be fine and I'll be back soon." He said._

"_Be careful." A third voice instructed._

"_Don't push yourself." The fourth and final voice warned good naturedly._

"_Yeah!" he smiled. "I'm going!"_

* * *

He was drifting… Floating… in darkness, A warm light surrounding him. His body hurt all over and he could feel warm liquid running all over his body. His clothes stuck to his skin and he vaguely realized he must be badly injured. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't… they hurt too much. How did he end up like this? And where was he? He couldn't remember anything… he couldn't move and the silences was deafening.

Suddenly he wasn't floating anymore; he was laying down on something hard. _A floor?_ There where voices all around him, some young, some older, all unfamiliar. He felt slim, yet strong arms lift him up and carry him.

He must have blacked out because he was now laying on something soft and warm. _A bed?_ A small hand held his own.

"Please wake up…" a small, quiet voice asked. It sounded like a little girl. He fell into darkness again, the young child's voice fading away…

* * *

A/n

Prologue complete! I hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter 1 is currently getting proofread and chapter 2 is in the process of being written! Please read and review!

P.S. this prologue wasn't proofread so I apologies for any misspelling or grammatical errors.


	2. Dreams and Meetings

A/n

as i was writing this i realized... how ADHD i am... when i have a conversation with someone, the conversation is constantly changing from one topic to another... i realized i was making Sora do the same thing! Lol! so i apologize if the conversations between Sora and everyone else seems to ADHDish. that being said; Please read and enjoy!

_**DISCLAMER: **_ the Kingdom hearts and Final Fantasy characters belong to Walt Disney and Square Enix respectively. All I own is…uh this writing.

Dreams and Meetings

* * *

_She stood only a few steps higher on the stairs then he did, causing him to look up at her. She wore a long black coat with a silver zipper. A few chains hung lousy from the coats hood, but he hardly noticed. All he could do was stare at her face. She had short black hair and bright blue eyes._

_But what stood out to him the most was how sad and… lonely she looked. He vaguely realized that he was holding her hand._

"_Who… are you?" he quietly asked. She sadly looked away from him. As she did a single tear fell down his face. Using his free hand he reached up to touch it. "h-huh?...why?..." she pulled her hand away and ran up the stairs. "Wait!" he cried reaching out for her._

* * *

Sora's head was throbbing and the light that was shining down on him was so bright he could see it through his closed eyes.

_Ug… I feel like Hercules just used my head for a punching bag…_ he thought as he groaned. He lifted his right hand to his head and started to rub it, his long spiky brown hair felt dry and dirty. _Note to self… _he thought; _take a bath as soon as you can…_

"HEY! I think he's awake!" Shouted an exited voice too his left.

"If he wasn't already then he is now. That shout could wake the dead!" another voice said sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny." The first voice not only sounded like he was pouting but that he was also closer. Sure enough the next time the first voice talked was right above Sora.

"Heeey," the first voice whispered, "you awake buddy?" Sora felt a poke on his head.

"… That hurt…" Sora replied. He cracked open his eyes and could make out two teen boys leaning over him; both looked slightly older than Sora. One was a short haired brunet, with bangs that parted in the middle of his forehead. His gray eyes looked into Sora's blue ones with, what looked like, slight worry and curiosity. Sora vaguely noticed the guy was wearing a navy blue button down shirt.

The other guy had long-layered blond hair that, Sora assumed, reached at lest the middle of his back. His long bangs framed his face and, just like the brunet, where parted in the middle. He had sky blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief and once again Sora vaguely noticed the clothes. The blond was wearing a sleeveless white collared shirt and had dangly earrings, which Sora was currently unable to make out.

"Oops sorry about that… ya must have a bruise there…" said the brunet.

_So… he's the first voice…_ Sora looked at the blond and noticed that the boys earrings where blue beads. Each earring had three beads that went from smallest to biggest. _…I've never seen a guy with earrings like that before…wait a sec…_

"A… Bruise?" Sora asked.

"That's right, you're covered in them." The blond replied. "Got quite a few nasty cuts and scrapes as well. But don't worry; we've put ointments and bandages on most of them." Sora suddenly noticed something long and fuzzy behind the blonds' body, but the light was so bright that he couldn't make out what it was.

"Most?" Sora asked. He lifted his hand away from his head to study it. From his wrist to his elbow was covered in white bandages. He also noticed that there where a couple of red spots scattered here and there on the bandages.

"Yeah, some of 'em weren't bad enough to require bandages… that…and," the blond boy looked away from Sora. "We ran out of them…we actually had to take rags and tear 'em up to use."

"Um… sorry?" Sora half asked half apologized.

"Don't worry about it." the blond looked back at Sora and slightly laughed. "We were on our way to buy new supplies when we found you. OH!" He gasped. "We haven't introduced ourselves!" he looked at the brunet with slightly guilty look on his face.

"Oops…" the brunet mirrored the blonds' guilty look and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Our bad. My name is Bartz Klauser." Said the brunet with a lopsided grin.

"And mine name is Zidane Tribal!" the blond introduced himself with a big toothy grin.

"What's yours?" they asked Sora in perfect unison. Sora couldn't help but laugh at their excitement.

"My name is Sora." He smiled a grin to match Zidanes. "By the way, where are we?" Sora asked.

"We are aboard the gummi ship _Galbana_!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Gummi ship? Sooo, you guys travel to different worlds to?" Sora tilted his head as he asked.

"Yep that's right!" Bartz Answered. "Zidane, myself, and a few others all travel on this ship together." Bartz Smiled.

"I see…" Sora looked at the older boys curiously. _Very few people can travel between worlds, _he thought. He wanted to ask them why they where traveling the worlds but he didn't want to be rude. Sora pinched himself on the cheek, earning amused yet slightly curious looks from Zidane and Bartz. "Sorry, my mind was wondering. Needed to make myself focus." Sora had a focused look on his face as he said this.

"aaand you do that by pinching yourself?" Zidane raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"It's better than slapping myself like most other people do." Sora replied with a serious look.

"Point taken." Zidane laughed. Sora smirked. He had a feeling he would like these two.

"Um… you said you found me, right?" Sora suddenly asked. Bartz Blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"That's right." The older brunet answered.

"Where did you find me? Do you know how I got injured?" Sora gave them a hopeful look. The two older boys traded a concerned glance.

"We found you floating between worlds," Bartz replied, "you where… just floating there in a ball of fuzzy light. it was like the light was protecting ya."

"And the light was coming from this big key that was next to you." Zidane continued. "But as soon as we got ya on the ship, the key vanished." Zidane once again traded looks with Bartz. "As for how you got injured… we were hoping you could tell us." Zidane gave a small smile to Sora.

"…I don't remember… The last thing I remember is being in-" Sora paused to think, lightly tapping his head with his finger. "…Traverse Town!" Sora exclaimed when he finally remembered. "I was walking through the 3rd district when…erm…" Sora paused to think again, but try as he might he couldn't remember anything else. "When…I blacked out?" he asked, looking at the older teens.

"Blacked out?" Bartz asked back.

"I guess…I just remember walking, then-" Sora trailed off as he remembered the dream he had had. _She looked… like a young Kairi but with black hair…_

"Then?" Zidane Asked.

"Huh? Oh… then I had a dream and woke up here with a baaaad headache." Sora rubbed his still slightly aching head.

"I see…" Zidane looked thoughtful. "Well, you still need to rest, sooo rest up and I'll bring you something to eat." Zidane straightened up then turned around. As he turned around Sora saw that long fuzzy thing again, it whipped out in front of him and he grabbed it. "YIPE!" Zidane yelped.

"Zidane has a tail?" Sora asked as he held a long blond monkey like tail in his hands. His eyes quickly scanned the furry appendage from the tip all the way to where it poked out of a hole from the seat of Zidanes blue jeans. Zidane spun around so quick that both Bartz and Sora jumped. The blond grabbed his tail and yanked it out of Sora's hand, giving the Spiky haired teen a small glare.

"Yes…yes I do have a tail… and I don't like people yanking on It." he gave Sora a look that clearly said 'touch my tail and die'. Sora laughed nervously.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pull so hard…" he gave an apologetic smile to the tailed-teen. Zidane sighed and gave Sora a small smile. He knew the younger boy meant no harm. "But ya' know, that tail looks pretty awesome!" Sora suddenly exclaimed. Zidane stared at the boy like he had grown three heads. "what? Did I say something wrong?" Bartz covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his oncoming laughter.

"No-no, you didn't…um... I'll be right back with some food for ya." Zidane turned around and nearly walked into the door frame, catching himself before he did; he proceeded to walk out the door and out of site. As soon as he was gone Bartz double over in laughter.

"OHMEGOSH! Did you SEE the look on his face? That was priceless!" Sora looked at the brunet in confusion. "In all the years I've known him I have NEVER seen a look like that on his face!" Sora waited until Bartz had calmed down and then asked,

"What did I say wrong?" Sora was beyond confused.

"Nothing, you didn't say anything wrong at all. Back in our worlds, and in most of the worlds we've been to now that I think about it, people always give HIM the wired look because of his tail. they call it unnatural and freaky. At the very least they stare at it so much that things get awkward fast. You have got to be the first person to call it "Awesome" on first sight." Bartz smiled proudly at Sora.

"Oh." Came his reply. Maybe it was because he was a keyblade bearer that had traveled to many different worlds, but he didn't see anything weird about some guy having a tail.

(-o-O-o-)

By the time Zidane reached the kitchen, he had gotten over his shock and was slightly laughing.

"Something funny, Tribal?" asked a pink haired woman. Zidane looked at the 21 year old, her face stern and serious. She was wearing a brown leather miniskirt and a white sleeveless collared jacket. The jacket was buckled up to just below her chest and beneath it she had on a brown sleeveless turtleneck shirt. She also had brown fingerless gloves on and was currently at the stove cooking. A shiver of fear ran down Zidane's spine at the site of her cooking.

"No, nothing at all." He replied. "Our guest is up and I wanted to get him some grub." He walked over to the refrigerator, his tail trailing behind him.

"If you wait a bit, dinner will be ready soon." She eyed him, daring him to try and wiggle out of eating dinner. "By the way, did you learn anything about him?"

"Yeah," Zidane gulped, resigning himself to the fate of burnt dinner that lay before him. "His name is Sora, and the last thing he remembers is being in Traverse Town. 'Seems he blacked out." Zidane pulled out a container of left over soup from the refrigerator. "And I think soup would be better for his stomach than-" he trailed off as he looked at the burnt… thing that his pink haired friend was cooking.

"Spaghetti." She said, as she turned her eyes back to her cooking.

_THAT's spaghetti? _Zidane thought in wonder as he looked at what she was cooking. It was gooey, red, AND burnt. It looked like a blob of red ooze. "I think it'd be best to give him liquid food until he's better." He said with a smile. _No need to make his condition worse…_ he opened a cupboard and pulled out a bowl.

"… My cooking's not THAT bad…" the pink haired woman muttered, knowing full well what her tailed friend was thinking.

"It's better than Penelo's." chirped a new voice. Both Zidane and the woman turned around to look at who had spoken. It was a 14 year old boy, with short silver hair. His blue-green eyes sparkled with mirth. He was wearing faded black cargo pants and a black short sleeved shirt. The big green bandana around his neck had some sort of black design on it, while the small yellow bandana around his left wrist was plain. He was in the process of taking off a yellow and orange short sleeved, collard jacket. As he took of his jacket, his black and white gloves fell off his hands and onto the floor. "oops." He said as he picked them up and put them back on. "The kids are getting hungry Light-san. They sent me to tell you 'Please hurry up Captain Lightning!'" he said to Lightning, the pink haired woman.

"Tell them it'll be ready in a few minutes, Hope" Lightning replied.

"Yes ma'am." Hope mock saluted and walked back out of the kitchen. Zidane laughed, as he put the bowl of soup into a microwave oven. _I hope Sora can deal with this crazy crew,_ he thought.

* * *

A/n

Well there ya go! Chapter one is done! So uh, what do you guys think? I tried my best to keep everyone in character but it's my first time writing most of these guys O.o so I apologies if anyone is to OOC… I'll keep trying my best to keep them in character! That being said I thought I'd add a list of the characters (that have appeared so far) and something important about them here:

Sora (Keyblade wielder) had gone off to train but somehow ended up stranded in space. Age 15

Zidane Tribal (an actor and a thief) Age 16

Bartz Klauser (Zidanes best friend) is a traveler with no destination. Age 17

Lightning (Captain of the _Galbana_) She is Currently Taking care of "the kids" for a friend. She's a better cook then Penelo but not by much… age 21

Hope (Lightning's apprentice) after the heartless destroyed their world Lightning took him in. he's in charge of cooking. Age 14

I'll add to the list as more characters show up. So, I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think! If you see anything I need to work on, writing wise, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. But please be nice about it… until next time! (When ever that is…)

P.S. anyone want to guess who "the kids" are? And/or who else is a part of the _Galbana's_ crew?


End file.
